


Listening In

by orphan_account



Series: Dawn and Faith and Trash [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Scat, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn's room is next to the bathroom.  And she's a little perv.</p><p>Set during season 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening In

Dawn had her ear to the wall and her hand down her underpants. Next door, in the bathroom, someone was exploding.

Dawn Summers had a solid inventory of the household's bowel movements. Rona wouldn't go for two or three days, and when she did, it would be quite the event.  Vi held in all her farts until she used the toilet, and then she let rip.  Willow was completely unremarkable unless she ate something spicy, in which case you were in for fireworks.  Kennedy was a grunter.  And poor Amanda was lucky if she passed something solid even than two days in a row, and on top of that, the smells she left could strip paint.

This sounded like Amanda.  Good.  She'd be able to take this slow.  As another splattery fart echoed in the bowl, Dawn rubbed slow circles around her clit.  The sound of slop hitting water was scarcely muffled by the thin walls.  God bless stingy home builders.

The voice she heard saying 'holy fuck' was not Amanda's.  It was older.  It was Faith.  Was this normal for Faith?

She hoped not, because this sounded painful.  Which, honestly, kind of made it hotter.  Short bursts of farts preceded waves of runny shit, with brief pauses for heavy breathing.  Almost as heavy as Dawn's  She was making soft moans now, as she worked her clit more aggressively. She imagined Faith sitting there, hunched over with cramps.  She imagined faith was a grimacer.  She thought of the way her strong thighs would flatten against the seat.  Was Faith a toe-curler?  Maybe. 

And then she heard the flush. Dawn had gotten going well enough to finish herself off without the sounds from next door.  Her fingers worked furiously, one hand fingering her vulva, the other teasing her asshole.  That was a good orifice, the asshole.  

There came a knock on the door.  Fuck.

"Just one--unh--second!"  She slipped on some pajama pants and opened the door.  It was Faith and...oh god, the stench.  She'd left the bathroom door open, and it was like someone was keeping a whole bucket of rotten eggs in a barn full of cows.  In other words, it was seriously not helping Dawn be less turned on.

Faith stepped in and shut the door behind her.  "Enjoy the show?"

This wasn't happening.  No sense denying it, she guessed.  "Is that, like, normal for you?"

"Kinda.  I drank a lot last night.  I mean a lot.  And I'm not really a puker, so..."

"Fuck."

"When'd you learn to swear?"

"Around the same time I learned to masturbate."

"Well, you didn't learn how to be quiet." Faith smiled.  Gotta admit, this is a new kink for me, and believe me, there aren't a lot of those."  She slid a hand down her pants.  "Tell you what, you get naked, and I'll talk shit with you.  Sound good?"

Dawn did a little hip shake out of her pants, and slid her shirt up nice and slow.  She honestly had no idea if she was being sexy--she hadn't done a striptease before.

"Damn, girl, you grew an  _ass!"_  Faith's hand started working.  "Want me to get naked too?"

Dawn hadn't really been in this position before.  "Can, um, can you get your boobs out?  But, like, keep the pants on.  It's hot that you're touching yourself under them."

"I'm a grown woman, Dawn.  I have  _tits._  Not boobs."  She slipped out of her shirt an undid her bra.  Oh, those were nice.  They were full, with dark nipples, and hung with a little weight to them.  Faith gave them a little shake.  "So, can I just say that the Summers family has great taste in toilet paper?  Because that feels good.  Back in prison, we had real John Wayne toilet paper."

"Huh?"

"As in, rough, tough, and doesn't take shit from anybody."

"Your ass must have really stunk."

"Itched, too.  You shoulda seen the skidmarks I had by the end of the day.  Pretty sexy."

Dawn did, in fact, think that was pretty sexy.  "You wanna see mine?"

"Your skidmarks?  I mean, if it gets you off, yeah."

Dawn bent over her laundry basket and pulled out a pair of plain, light blue panties.  On the seat was a wide brown stain that extended nearly up to the waistband.

"Jesus, did you wipe your ass with these?"

"I didn't wipe my ass at all."

"You are something else, D."  Faith's hand had begun to move faster.  Dawn decided to join in, fingering herself vigorously.

"Tell me about you shitting," she said in between heavy breaths.

"I'm a wicked toilet clogger.  I mean, you've seen the way I eat, right?"  Dawn had seen Faith eat a whole pizza by herself.

"Yeah.  Tell me a story."

"Can I at least feel you up with my spare hand?  You know, tit for tat?"

Dawn grabbed Faith's hand and put it on her breast.  Faith began to rub little circles on the nipple.  Dawn clearly had to get caught spying more often.

"Okay, so it's one of my first slays in Sunnydale, and I'm hungry as hell after the kill, and I figure, it's southern California, might as well try the Mexican.  And I fuckin' load up.  Beans and grease and spice, oh my.  My stomach's bloated out to here, and I've got the worst goddamn gas of my life.  So I just lay down on my bed and masturbate and fart, all night.  I've eaten enough rice and cheese that I'm actually pretty blocked up too.  So I spend all the next day ripping these death farts and waiting to shit, and finally, it hits me, right on patrol.  So I duck behind a tree and drop trou."  At this point, Faith was speaking in between gasps, while cupping Dawn's ass.  Dawn herself was fairly nonverbal.

"And this monster turd crowns, like, as big around as a Coke can.  Fuckin thing takes a century to come out, and is about a foot long.  Like, it's basically a giant brown Subway sub.  And then I cut a ten, fifteen second fart and start blowing out just this torrent of mushy shit.  Which is when the vamp shows up--"  Faith paused for an extended, and very vocal, orgasm.  She took her fingers, sticky with her sex, and held them up to Dawn's mouth.  Dawn began to suck, and as she did, she, too, came.  It was a powerful orgasm, full-body and accompanied with what were almost screams.  She exhaled, and collected herself.

"So what happened next?"

"Short version, I stake the fucker with my pants around my ankles and shit dripping down my leg.  Pretty badass, actually."  Faith's stomach gave an angry growl.  "Oh sonofabitch, It's time for round two," she said under her breath.

"Can I watch?"

"Hell, D, let's make this a regular thing.  Seeing you come like that was the highlight of my fuckin' week."  Another growl.  "Oh, shit.  We'd better hurry."

They hurried, and the show began.


End file.
